


Apron Strings

by ami_ven



Category: Warehouse 13
Genre: Community: writerverse, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-07
Updated: 2015-10-07
Packaged: 2018-04-25 08:19:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4953118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Breakfast is served.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Apron Strings

**Author's Note:**

> written for LJ community "writerverse" prompt "ruffles"

“Breakfast is served,” said Myka, stopping in the doorway to their bedroom.

The tray she carried was laden with more than enough food for two people— a stack of fluffy pancakes, crispy bacon, fresh-cut strawberries, a pitcher of orange juice— but it was her choice of wardrobe that made Helena break into a delighted smile.

“What _are_ you wearing?” she asked.

Myka set the tray on their bed and twirled to show off her ruffled apron. “I thought I should do it properly. Don’t you agree?”

Helena grabbed her by the strings and reeled her in for a kiss. “Absolutely.”

THE END


End file.
